


I Will Follow Him

by amythis



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythis/pseuds/amythis
Summary: I must follow himEver since he touched my hand I knewThat near him I always must beAnd nothing can keep him from meHe is my destiny....
Relationships: Andrew "Squiggy" Squiggman/Francine B. Hive
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	I Will Follow Him

Mama don't understand. She calls it obsession, but it's the sanest thing in my life.

"Why do you wanna go all the way to Milwaukee to see some greasy boy you met at a dance?"

I just kept puttin' on my makeup and then I chose my favorite long, beaded necklace. I teased my hair as high as I dared, although he would later make me reach greater heights, including of ecstasy.

When his weird-lookin' friend swallowed the keys to the truck and couldn't drive me back to Chicago, I took it as a sign from God that I was meant to stay. OK, I couldn't sleep with him that night, 'cause the friend was around, but he found me a bed for the night, the bed of that chick who's hopelessly in love with him. I know, lots of girls are, but I mean the one with the toy cat.

The thing about Drew, yeah, I call him that. Not Squiggy, that's everyone's name for him, or "Squig." His birth name is Andrew, and he draws me to him like one of his beloved moths to a fiery flame. But, no, Mama, I never get burned. I take care of myself.

The thing about Drew is I knew when I met him, love at first sight. But he's a free spirit, like a moth. I always knew there would be other girls, and hell, it's not like I've been exclusive neither. I was even married for awhile, after Ricky got me in trouble, and Mama thought he was my meal ticket. You know, foreman at a meat-packing plant. But then the baby died, so why stick around Chicago?

I had moved to Milwaukee before, to be closer to Drew, but by the time my divorce came through, he had moved out to sunny California.

"Hey, Pumpkin Puss, maybe it's time you turned professional."

"Excuse you?" I said, wanting to hang up on him, specially since it was long distance.

"As a singer, My Dear."

"Drew, you know I'm shy."

"So we put you onstage in front of a microbephone and you close your eyes and open your mouth."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time you made me do that," I cracked, knowing I can make him laugh like no one else.

When his laughter died down, he said, "Please, I miss you," super quiet 'cause he hates to seem weak.

So I've followed him out to Burbank. And if he's ever the first man on the Moon, well, I'll take the next rocketship after him. Even if Mama don't understand.


End file.
